La cuenta perdida
by Aleksast
Summary: Dos seres que se amaron, se reencontraron, se separaron pues sus vidas tenían otro destino, la desdicha de no tenerse.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a Warner Bros, J.K. Rowling y derechohabientes conexos. La presente historia no tiene ánimo de lucro.

 **Nota previa:** Menciona fragmentos del poema "Cuenta perdida" del poeta Salvador Novo, mismos que se resaltan en negrita y cursiva, que fuese inmortalizado por la cantante Lola Beltrán.

 **Aviso:** _Este Fic participa en el minireto "Diferente, raro, no malo" del foro "Las cuatro casas"_

 **"Cuenta perdida"**

Clasificación: M

Romance/Tragedia

One-Shot

 _Aleksast, 2015_

* * *

 ** _"Nos volvimos a encontrar después de tanto, que al mirarte me dio un vuelco el corazón…"_**

* * *

En su juventud en ella encontró el abrigo la alienación que por ser diferente sufría. Era Bellatrix alguien que, en la turbia y tormentosa etapa de la adolescencia, se refugiaba en su mundo y sus ideas, detestaba escuchar a la gente hablar de su desarreglada apariencia, de sus ojos penetrantes e imponentes. La soledad a veces era apaciguante, a veces demasiado abrumadora que hacía que ciertos pensamientos arremetieran con furiosa energía su resquebrajada paz mental. Pero la conoció y como encanto fulminante sus dos almas conectaron instantáneamente sus corazones. Ella, ligeramente mayor, le entregó la dulzura negada, la felicidad tan dentro anhelada. Sus rubios cabellos contrastaban con los azabaches de ella ¡Cómo no recordar el suave tacto de sus manos acicalarle! O acariciarle despacio ¡Hacerle suspirar con tan sólo un susurro! Ese cariño era su secreto ante el resto del mundo necio que no comprendería ese afecto tan puro y natural, o más bien, que nada tenía que importarle.

Los caminos se separaron, una de ellas se casaría por apariencias, más que por convicción. La otra, solitaria, esperaría hasta el siguiente encuentro, esperanzada de volver a ver esa sonrisa tan sincera que en contadas ocasiones tuvo el placer de ver frente suyo. Pasaron los años, llegó la oscuridad al mundo a través de Tom Marvolo Riddle convertido en un malevo personaje con afán de poder y grandeza a costa de muchas vidas. Bellatrix se unió a ese frenesí por purificar al mundo mágico de la suciedad de los mestizos y no magos. Llegó el momento de la primera invasión a las inmediaciones del colegio, y ella misma se encargó de buscar posibles víctimas en esa taberna, sin saber que al abrir la puerta se encontraría con esos ojos verdes cuya mirada de pasmo los hacía ver acaso más deseables, más hermosos.

No había nadie más, y a sabiendas del carácter de la mortífaga, ninguno de sus colegas osó desobedecer la orden de dejarla sola. El corazón latiendo locamente en ambas, fue imposible detener la fuerza con la que, como dos imanes, se atrajeron una a la otra con intensidad, fundiéndose en varios besos y caricias fieras, después de tanto tiempo la llama que incendiaba en ellas una pasión indescriptible seguía tan viva como en el momento cumbre que se entregaron una a la otra por vez primera. Lo volvieron a hacer, lo necesitaban, ese aliento caliente saliendo de sus gargantas, ese aroma de mujer, ese tacto, ese momento de placer sublime que no encontrarían jamás en otro ser volvía a unirlas, pero tan pronto el éxtasis feneció el vínculo se quebró. Una seguiría al señor tenebroso, otra quedaría sola, a merced de los vándalos que éste comandaba, sin que pudiese evitarlo. Bellatrix le confió un secreto, uno que tenía aire de veracidad pero que no obstante era una venenosa, vil mentira.

* * *

 ** _"… Nuestra historia terminó, fue el encuentro de dos seres, nada más…"_**

* * *

Otros tantos años pasaron, y como una maldición segura, como un planeta recorriendo su órbita, ella pasaría de nuevo en su vida. Pero nada, nada de aquello que sintieron antes quedaba ya en sus corazones, cada quien había elegido un destino diferente y no había vuelta atrás. Una jamás perdonaría que la otra se convirtiera en el monstruo que ahora era, otra estaba decidida a no sentir jamás amor por nadie. Era imposible que estuviesen juntas, y por ese imposible que como yaga hería su pecho se había convencido que la única forma de sobrellevar tal pena era siendo lo que era, una despiadada asesina. La última lágrima que lloró, la dedicó a esa mujer que le hizo ver que el mundo no era tan oscuro, antes de morir casi sonreía, quizás en ese mundo que hablan los muggles se volvería a encontrar a Rosmerta, Rosme, su deseada y añorada Rosme…

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
